


the one where @realsteverogers posts a better selfie than the oscar selfie

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Plushies, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: Bucky buys a giant pokemon plush, which later becomes a mascot for the Avengers, much to Steve's dismay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	the one where @realsteverogers posts a better selfie than the oscar selfie

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this hilarious tweet](https://twitter.com/SkoochLoL/status/1269363003901657088)
> 
> square fill for stucky bingo 2020, hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the one where @realsteverogers posts a better selfie than the oscar selfie  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905956  
> Square filled: C1 - Mascot  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Digital Art, Inspired by Twitter, Social Media  
> Summary: Bucky buys a giant pokemon plush, which later becomes a mascot for the Avengers, much to Steve's dismay.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
